


Lashton - She looks so perfect

by idioticfangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, she looks so perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Lashton one-shot based on She Looks So Perfect! Basically just me being strange and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashton - She looks so perfect

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" muttered Ashton, hopping (naked) around the bedroom, trying to pull on some boxers, "I'm going to be late!"

Luke chuckled, still curled up in bed. "It's okay, they won't mind. And those," he watched Ashton finally get the pants on, "are my boxers."

"I didn't think I had any American Apparel underwear." Ashton muttered.

"Don't worry, you look good in them." Luke grinned.

Ashton laughed, leaning over to ruffle Luke's hair before pausing and twisting Luke's head to the side. "Why is there lipstick on your face?" he trailed off, rubbing at it.

"What?" Luke's hand rushed to his face. He tried to sit up, but winced when he leant on his left arm, causing Ashton to stop frowning at the lipstick stain on Luke's cheek and worriedly sit down next to him, pulling the covers down to bare his arms.

"There's a bandage. What did you do?" he tried to keep the worry out of his voice as he gently peeled back the bandage, letting out a bark of laughter and then turning to meet Luke's eyes.

"Just how drunk did we get last night?" he asked, still chuckling.

"What?" Luke asked again, scrambling to sit up, and pulling back the bandage. "Oh hell. Oh please no. The others will never let me live this down. Fuck."

"Come on, let me see it again." Ashton teased, as Luke once again pulled the bandage back, to reveal a new tattoo. An arrowed heart, with Ashton's name in the middle. "Well, that was certainly a birthday night to remember," he remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Birthday...birthday...oh! Birthday!" exclaimed Luke, jumping up and out of bed, still wincing slightly when he moved his arm, which made Ashton start towards him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...now where is your present?"

"I thought last night was my present?" Ashton winked suggestively, causing Luke to blush furtively and avoid his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny, here it is!" He handed Ashton a box, wrapped in Will Smith paper.

"How much bloody cellotape did you use? Oh, oh wow! That's so cool! Thanks Luke!" Finally pulling the mixtape out of its wrapping, he then turned it over to see the songs on it..

"I didn't know what to get you, so I though that..."

"Luke, it's amazing. Thank you." Ashton leant over to embrace the younger boy. Whatever he was about to say next was cut off by a familiar ringtone of 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' theme tune playing. Ashton held up a finger, signalling for Luke to wait, while he answered.

"Hey mum! Yeah, I'm fine. Am I late because I - oh. Oh yeah, yeah that's fine. That's okay. No, I don't mind. Honestly, it's fine. Okay, bye, love you!" He hung up and grinned at Luke.

"Car won't start. So I now have the whole day to myself. Hmm, what should I do?" he teased.

"Oh, quit being mean and just come back to bed. I'm tired." Luke grumbled.

Ashton laughed, abandoning his attempts to pull his ripped skinny jeans on and abandoning them onto the floor, slipping between the covers next to Luke, who immediately rested his head on his shoulder and began to drift off. 

"I love you," Luke mumbled, before his breathing evened out and he was asleep.

"I love you too," Ashton replied, kissing the top of his head before following his boyfriend into sleep.


End file.
